Peripecias de un hermano menor
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: La vida de Uzumaki Menma a sus 17 años, podría parecer simple y como la de cualquier otro típico adolescente de su edad... [Oneshot para el Intercambio de OS del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)"] Para: Blangel48


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Peripecias de un hermano menor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La vida de Uzumaki Menma a sus 17 años, podría parecer simple y como la de cualquier otro típico adolescente de su edad, con una familia promedio, amigos pocos pero dentro del promedio, buenas calificaciones, considerado un "as" en los deportes y con un club de fieles y amables admiradoras, no había algo que le faltase ni que le sobrase, todo era equitativo y balanceado en su "típica normal vida de adolescente"…

…_Nada más alejado de la realidad_…

― ¡Ahí está, ahí está! ¡Es Menma!

El pelinegro de ojos azules, tuvo que saltar por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, cuando escuchó aquellos gritos desde el otro lado del pasillo… ¡Joder! Era cierto que en un inicio tener "admiradoras" fue algo divertido, tener a cualquier chica dispuesta a _follar_ cuando el quisiese sin tener que comprometerse era grandioso, pero…

― ¿Dónde está?

―Escapó.

―Y yo que le había preparado este almuerzo con todo mi amor.

― ¿Te refieres a esas trufas mal olientes, hablas enserio? El almuerzo que yo le prepare a Menma-sama es mucho mejor que esa cosa.

― ¿Cómo te atreves?

Un suspiro irritado escapó de sus labios, esas mujeres estaban locas… Ahora al menos entendía el porqué el Uchiha siempre las ignoraba y si quería tener un buen _polvo_ lo hacía con una que estuviese en un lugar muy alejado de ahí, claro el también podía ser cruel e ignorarlas, de hecho lo hacía, pero ellas eran demasiado persistentes… Bueno, ya encontraría una forma de arreglárselas luego, ahora tenía hambre y…

―Mierda ―masculló cuando recordó que iba por su almuerzo cuando esas locas lo encontraron.

…

―Oye, quita esa cara de amargado, arruinas mi apetito ¿sabes?

Menma fulminó con la mirada al peliblanco frente a él― Silencio, Hozuki, no estoy de humor ―gruñó.

― ¿Aún sigues molesto por lo que ocurrió ayer con tu sequito de fans? ―rió burlón el peliblanco.

―Tsk.

―Y ahí vamos de nuevo con tus monosílabos ―suspiró el otro― Viejo, ¿cómo es posible que las mujeres deliren por sujetos tan poco comunicativos y huraños como tú y Sasuke?

Hozuki Suigetsu, cabello blanco, ojos lavandas, con una peculiar dentadura similar a la de un tiburón… No es que fueran exactamente amigos, Menma toleraba la presencia del Hozuki y viceversa, aunque cabe destacar que el peliblanco también permanecía junto al Uzumaki porque tenía un retorcido disfrute por hacerlo enfadar.

―Oye, ¿vas a comerte eso? ―cuestionó sonriente, con la mirada puesta en un par de salchipulpos que el pelinegro rápidamente devoró sin consideración alguna.

…

―Naruto, Menma, a comer ―fue el armónico llamado de Uzumaki Kushina, desde la cocina.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ella terminó de servir la comida, más sin embargo ninguno de ellos bajo, pero como toda madre decidió ser paciente y esperar un poco más… Quince minutos después la que alguna vez fue conocida como el temible: "Habanero Sangriento" bajaba _amablemente_ a sus dos hijos, ante la nerviosa mirada de su esposo.

Otro típico día dentro de la _normal_ familia Uzumaki.

…

La vida de Uzumaki Menma no era la que cualquier otro adolescente de 17 años podría denominar _normal_, tenía buenas notas y era de los mejores en los deportes, eso era cierto, pero… Tenía una familia que en sus propias palabras podría catalogarse como: _"disfuncional_" psicológicamente hablando, claro está… Un padre demasiado blando y obediente a su esposa, una madre con un carácter demasiado explosivo y salvaje, y luego estaba él, quizá el único _cuerdo_ en toda su casa. Definitivamente su familia no era de las mejores.

También tenía un hermano, de hecho eran gemelos físicamente idénticos –aunque ahora el otro era rubio y él se había teñido el pelo de negro, las razones no ameritaban explicación alguna–, desafortunadamente él _otro_ nació un minuto antes que él, pero no por ser el mayor lo hacía mejor que él o más inteligente, al contrario… muy al contrario.

―Oye, Menma ¿no sabes dónde deje mi manga de _dragon ball_?

― ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo, idiota? ―gruñó en respuesta el pelinegro.

― ¡Solo te estoy haciendo una simple pregunta! ―exclamó Naruto en respuesta― ¡Solo dime si lo viste o no!

Menma lo fulminó con la mirada antes de responder― No, no lo he visto, ahora largo de mi habitación.

Una vena palpitó en la sien del rubio antes de salir de ahí, no sin antes mascullar un "amargado", cerrando la puerta tras de sí… por su parte, el menor de los Uzumaki observó irritado la puerta, antes de regresar la vista a su lectora, no era que él fuese un _amargado_ como su hermano decía, simple y sencillamente que cuando convives tanto tiempo con Uzumaki Naruto, cualquiera perdería la paciencia…

―Oye, Menma ―una vena palpitó en su frente cuando el rubio irrumpió nuevamente en su habitación― ¿y tampoco te has visto-?

― ¡No! ―exclamó al lanzarle su libro, el cual el otro evito afortunadamente al cerrar la puerta.

Era la decimo quinta vez que ese idiota entraba a su habitación preguntando si había visto esto, o lo otro, su juego, su manga, que si aquello… ¡Joder, que le pusiera un máldito GPS a sus cosas!

…

Su hermano, definitivamente ese era el mayor calvario que Menma tenía que soportar desde que tenía uso de razón… Desde pequeños el rubio lo único que había hecho era darle puros dolores de cabeza, siempre… Como la vez que fueron a acampar y el idiota tuvo la _brillante_ idea de que hicieran una "expedición", al final solo fueron a terminar atrapados en la cueva de un oso que casi se los come, todo gracias al incomparable sentido de la orientación del otro.

Pero, para no ir tan lejos… ¿Por qué no enfocarnos en este preciso momento? Si, este preciso instante el que ambos Uzumaki se hallaban encerrados en una celda, con un montón de travestis, borrachos y actores de circos clandestinos…

"― _¡Menma, Menma!_

_El aludido bufó irritado por lo bajo al reconocer la voz de su idiota hermano mayor… como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con las locas de sus "admiradoras" como para tener que aguantarlo a él desde tan temprana tarde._

― _¡Menma, espera! ―gritó una vez más el rubio, mientras el otro hastiado detenía sus pasos._

― _¿Qué?_

―_Que humor el tuyo, y yo que todavía me tomo la molestia de venir contigo para-_

―_Si no tienes nada que decir me voy._

― _¡No, espera! ―se apresuró Naruto en detenerlo._

―_Tsk, ¿qué demonios quieres? Habla de una buena vez, no tengo todo el día._

―_Bien, ya entendí, ya entendí ―respondió estresado― Escucha, Kiba nos invitó a un bar-_

― _¿Nos invitó?_

―_Okey, okey, me invitó a mí, pero yo te invitó a tí ―corrigió inflando las mejillas― Pero primero déjame terminar ―bufó― Bien, como te decía nos "invitaron" a un bar en el centro, hoy en la noche, así que…_

―_No iré ―cortó sin más._

― _¡¿Eh?! Pero… ¿Por qué?_

―_Te recuerdo que en primera, somos menores de edad… en segunda, te conozco a ti y a la bola de tus amigos, sé que eso no los detendrá y planearon colarse de alguna forma ¿o me equivoco? ―Naruto se tensó ante la verdad que hablaba Menma― Del mismo modo se que al final todo resultara en desastre, como todo lo que hacen, y no estoy interesado en pasar por tantas molestias, menos contigo y con tú sequito._

_Naruto observó a su hermano marcharse un poco perplejo al inicio, para luego pasar a la molestia y finalmente a sonreír perversamente…_

―_Está bien, si no quieres ir, no te detendré ―dijo con su habitual tono― Después de todo, no puedo culparte por no querer venir con nosotros ―negó, encogiéndose de hombros― Ir a un bar por algo de diversión, es demasiada emoción para que el inocente y frágil Menma lo soporte ―comentó burlón, mientras el pelinegro detenía sus pasos a medio camino._

―_Sé lo que tratas de hacer, imbécil, y de una buena vez te digo que no funcionara ―dijo Menma sin darle la cara, pero aquel tono fue más que suficiente para que la sonrisa del rubio se incrementara._

― _¿De qué estas hablando? Yo no estoy tratando de hacer nada ―respondió Naruto, haciéndose el inocente― Solo digo que entiendo que mi "hermanito" sea una completa gallina cobarde._

_Menma se giró medianamente para fulminarlo con la mirada, mientras Naruto solo podía tratar de contener su risa, sabía que su hermano odiaba que lo llamasen "cobarde"._

…

_Cuando Menma fue consciente de la situación, también se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su hermano y ahora se con él en la puerta trasera de aquel bar… Quiso molerlo a golpes, pero cuando una voluptuosa mujer de cabello rojo les abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar, tuvo que abstenerse a hacerlo._

―_Así que… ustedes, ¿son amigos de Haku-chan? ―cuestionó la mujer sensualmente._

―_Bueno… nosotros no, pero un amigo si y nos invitó ―respondió tontamente el rubio, mientras el pelinegro rodaba los ojos._

―_Ya veo, aunque no tenía idea que niños como ustedes tuviesen interés por entrar en estos lugares._

―_Eso es porque ya no somos unos niños, somos hombres ―declaró Naruto con orgullo._

_Menma por su parte no pudo más que ver extrañado a aquella mujer, a diferencia del rubio que no parecía percatarse de nada, algo en esas palabras le erizo la piel._

…

_Azul… si no fuera por las luces estroboscópicas del lugar, ese sería el color de sus rostros ahora… Tras haberse juntado con Kiba y el resto, todo iba bien… al menos hasta que el mismo Kiba se percato de algo "curioso" en una de las mujeres, una manzana de Adán… tan bien oculta en lo que parecía ser una pañoleta, y solo entonces cayeron en cuenta de que aparte de ella, todas las demás mujeres junto a ellos usaban bufandas para cubrir sus cuellos._

_Menma por su parte solo podía maldecir su suerte ya que incluso una de esas "mujeres" había captado su atención, mientras el resto solo podía pensar en algo… o más bien cuestionarse…_

_Lo que estaban pensando que eran aquellas "mujeres", no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?_

…

― _¡Corran!_

_Fue el gritó de Kiba que resonó por toda la calle, no sabían cómo, pero al parecer un grupo de circo clandestino había hecho unas funciones en un barrio aledaño, al parecer la policía los descubrió y se armo la grande, varios de los actores escaparon y muchos de ellos se metieron en el bar… por lo que llegó la policía por ellos… Pero las cosas no quedaban ahí, al parecer el bar también era clandestino y pues… una cosa lleva a la otra…"_

Así que ahora estaban ahí, en una celda, rodeados por travestis, borrachos y artistas de circo clandestinos… Un Naruto lloriqueando porque estuvo a punto de besar a uno de esos _tipos_, y por el hecho de que habían llamado a sus padres y seguramente su madre los mataría a golpes… Menma por su parte, solo podía maldecir al rubio idiota que tenía por hermano mayor, por haberlo metido en toda aquella situación.

Siempre jodiendo su vida con sus estupideces, arrastrándolo a lugares y con personas tan retrasadas como él… ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso!

―Oye, Menma…

El aludido fulminó con la mirada al rubio cuando escuchó su voz.

―Cuando venga mamá, no digas nada ¿sí?

¡Oh, lo que le faltaba! Ahora quería que fuese su cómplice y quitarle las cargas de encima, ¡Pues se equivocaba! Porque si su madre no lo mataba él si lo haría, ¡Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Menma!

―Solo diles que yo te lleve a ese lugar a la fuerza, ¿sí?

¡Pero si él lo había arrastrado a la fuerza ahí!

―Yo me haré responsable, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Okey, eso sí lo había sacado de onda, ¿Qué pretendía ese idiota? ¿Hacerse el bueno para que lo perdonara y ayudarlo a cargar la culpa? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que esta vez caería en otra de sus artimañas.

―Lamento haberte llevado a ese lugar ―dijo Naruto con cierta seriedad, poco usual en él― Siempre estás solo, y Suigetsu no es de mucha ayuda como tu amigo ¿sabes? ―rió un tanto nostálgico― Así que, creí que sería buena idea que nos divirtiéramos un poco, como lo hacíamos antes, de niños ―sonrío torpemente, al rascar su nuca― Pero nada salió como esperaba… lo siento, se supone que soy tú hermano mayor y solo hago más que meterte en problemas… puedes golpearme luego si quieres, esta vez lo acepto, pero también tendrás que golpear a Kiba por invitarnos a ese lugar.

Silencio, nada más que eso, Naruto que hasta el momento se había negado a ver a su hermano a la cara, giro levemente el rostro para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, se tensó al momento de descubrir la mirada fulminante de Menma y cerró los ojos a la espera del primer puñetazo… pero nunca llegó.

― ¿Desde cuándo en nuestra infancia, nos metíamos en un bar lleno de travestis que era invadido por un montón de locos de circo para luego ser llenado de policías y terminar en la cárcel?

El comentario de Menma fue frió, brusco y hasta cierto punto reprochante, pero Naruto no pudo hacer más que reír estruendosamente, al verlo bufar y cruzarse de brazos.

Lo de ellos no era una relación exactamente _amena_, no se llevaban nada bien, eran gemelos, pero quitando los físico, no tenían nada en común… Sin embargo, y aunque ninguno de ellos lo dijera en voz alta, se apreciaban y respetaban, muy, muy en el fondo, claro está… pero podían entenderse, y sabían que no eran necesarias las platicas emocionales o disculpas afectivas para poder hacer que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad entre ellos.

Menma no tiene la vida de cualquier adolescente _normal_, pero no tiene de que quejarse realmente, lo más relevante y que le saca de quicio es su familia, en especial su hermano… Siempre ha odiado el haber nacido después que Naruto, pero hay veces, como esta, y como otras muy pocas, en que no puede imaginar que las cosas sean diferentes… Siendo Naruto el rubio-idiota, hermano mayor, bueno para nada… y él, Menma, el hermano menor, serio, responsable y quizá con algo de mal carácter.

Pero bueno, como diría alguien, los hermanos menores siempre deben lidiar con la molestia de tener que cargar con sus idiotas hermanos mayores.

Porque esas eran… _**las peripecias de un hermano menor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bien, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, y espero que así sea XD_

_No quiero comentar mucho, por falta de tiempo, solo espero que este OS sea de tu agrado, Blangel-chan, y también espero que todos los lectores lo hayan disfrutado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
